The Chosen One
by mn26128n
Summary: Harry is given a package of Dumbledore’s possessions intended for him after his death. The trio must figure out what to do with them. A shocking twist catches them off guard and the true chosen one is revealed.


Chapter One: The Package

Harry woke up in a panic. He realized, for what seemed to be the hundredth time that Dumbledore was really gone. His funeral was just yesterday, which seemed to make it official. It didn't seem fair. He was trying to wrap his mind around the thought that the man who taught him so much, who had faith in him, who depended on him, was now gone.

It was early but the sun had already risen in the sky. Harry slowly climbed out of his bed and glanced over at Ron. The sight of him sprawled out diagonally on his bed; drool coming out of his mouth made Harry smile slightly. He crept down the stairs into the common room and came to a sudden stop.

Professor McGonagall was sitting in a chair by the fire with a box of tissues on her cleared his throat, "Er- good morning, Professor."

Startled, she quickly wiped away her tears. Embarrassed for being caught crying, Professor McGonagall straightened up and said, "Oh, Potter. I er- didn't hear you come down. I have something for you."

Harry noticed the package next to the armchair she was sitting in. She put the box of tissues down and picked up the package. She placed the parcel on her lap, which due to its size covered it completely. She motioned for Harry to sit in the empty armchair next to her in front of the fire. "I was going through Professor Dumbledore's belongings and came across a few of them that had your name on it, as well as some items I'm sure he would want you to have." She stood up handed Harry the package. He hesitated for a moment, then reached out his hand and took it.

He wondered what was in the package. Hopefully it would have some answers. He could only hope that Dumbledore wouldn't leave him completely alone on this mission that he knew little about. The package felt heavy in his hand. It wasn't the weight of it that made it feel heavy; it was the fact that he was holding Dumbledore's possessions. Were they really meant for him? The only way to find out was to open it, but Harry didn't have the courage to do that just yet.

He had been staring at the package for a few minutes now. He noticed Professor McGonagall still had a firm grip. He looked up at her face and she immediately let go. She quickly wiped away the tear that was falling down her cheek.

Harry stood up. "Thanks Professor… Thanks for the package."

"Of course, Potter. This is hard for everyone. He was such a great man and he will be missed. I know you and Professor Dumbledore were close," her voice cracked and another tear fell from her glassy eyes. "So, if you ever need to talk or need help let me know, Harry." She put her hand on his shoulder and gave him a little squeeze.

"Yeah, he was a great man. Thank you, Professor. I'll keep that in mind." He stood up. He and Professor McGonagall shared a sorrowful look. Harry could tell that she was having a hard time coping with the loss of Dumbledore.

He watched McGonagall leave through the portrait hole. He sat back down in the armchair and put the package on his lap. He sat just staring at the brown parcel tied with twine.

He didn't even notice when Ron sat down in the armchair facing Harry. "Hey, mate. What's that?"

"Oh, hey Ron. What's what?" he said looking up at Ron.

"What's what? What is that big brown package on your lap?" he said as Hermione walked in to the common room. Hermione sat down on the arm of Ron's chair saying, "What's that Harry?"

"What's what?" Ron muttered sarcastically.

"McGonagall gave it to me. It's some of Dumbledore's stuff that she found in his office that I guess he wanted me to have. I don't know what's in it. I can't open it yet," he said.

The moment felt awkward. Harry wanted to scream out in frustration. He was relieved when Ron changed the topic. "So, are you ready to leave? I mean are you all packed? Do you need help or anything?"

"I've already packed, Harry. I could help you, if you need it," Hermione said willingly.

"No. It's okay. I packed yesterday after the funeral. I needed something to get my mind off things. But thanks," he said as he stood up. He hugged the package. "Well, should we get ready to go?" Hermione and Ron stood up and nodded. They parted silently; Hermione went up to the girls' dormitory and Ron and Harry went up to the boys'.

Harry knew that this was the last time he would be at Hogwarts as a student. He was leaving the place he considered home. He had always felt so connected to the school. His parents had been here years ago, and he had felt so close to them while at school. Dumbledore had always been there for Harry. And now Harry was alone on his quest for horcruxes and he didn't even know where to start.

He and Ron gathered their trunks and went down into the common room. Hermione met them in the common room, and together they left through the portrait hole. Harry was the last one to go through, and as soon as he cleared the threshold, he turned around and looked once more at the Gryffindor common room as the portrait swung closed.

As they dragged their owls and trunks down to the Entrance Hall they saw a crowd of people waiting for them. Luna stepped forward and said, "Harry, we all heard that you were leaving Hogwarts for good and wanted to come say goodbye. We want you to know that we'll miss you and that we really appreciate everything you taught us in Dumbledore's Army. We will always be on your side and will be ready to fight with you when the time comes." She hugged Harry tightly.

"Thanks, Luna." As they parted he saw her water-filled eyes and watched as the tears fell down her cheek. She backed up to rejoin the group and stood next to Neville, who put his arm around Luna and hugged her.

"Yeah, Harry. We're all on your side!" Harry was able to spot Colin Creevey, who had yelled that from the back of the group and who still had his camera around his neck like always. Harry scanned the crowd. It was filled with D.A. members. They all nodded in agreement to Colin's words.

Harry knew he would see them soon when the time came. Although he didn't want them to get involved he knew that they would one way or another. Harry had to face it: he needed help and as much of it has he could get. Dumbledore was gone. He didn't want to be alone in this and felt comforted by his friends standing in front of him.

He decided that once he got to the Burrow he would sit down with Ron and Hermione, his closest friends since he boarded the Hogwarts express 6 years ago, and he would open the package of Dumbledore's things. And, then, he would finish what Dumbledore had started.

Chapter Two: Secret Mission

Harry, Ron and Hermione arrived at the Burrow and Mrs. Weasley ran out of the front door to give them big hugs. "Oh, I'm so glad you're here kids! Come, come inside and eat then you can get settled."

They entered the house and sat down at the table. "GINNY!" Mrs. Weasley yelled to get her downstairs. "They're here! Come down and eat something."

Harry realized that Ginny wasn't in the gathering in the entrance hall. He remembered now that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had taken her home right after Dumbledore's Funeral, right after Harry had ended things between them.

He saw her enter. Their eyes met on another's but Ginny quickly looked at Hermione and ran over to give her a hug. Harry felt numb. She hated him he could tell. But he did what was best. He's protecting her. He would die if anything happened to her, but he did miss her.

They ate their lunch and Mrs. Weasley instructed "Harry, you and Ron are upstairs in Ron's room. And Hermione, you will be sharing with Ginny. Now, off you go. Go unpack. We have so much to do before the wedding," she said. Harry had almost forgotten Bill and Fleur's wedding, which was in a month.

Harry dragged his things up the stairs. As he was unpacking he pulled out Dumbledore's package. He held it in his hands and sat down on Ron's bed. Ron noticed him staring at it, "So, are you going to open it and see what's inside?"

"No, not yet. I think Hermione should be here." Harry lied.

"Well, I can solve that problem," Ron opened his door and screamed. "HERMIONE! Can you--" But Harry ran over to him and shut the door. "Ron, no. I'm not ready to open it. And besides we don't want to everyone to know we are up to something."

"Er-Right. Sorry." Ron opened the door and yelled once more, "NEVERMIND HERMIONE!"

Ever since that moment Mrs. Weasley, who had obviously heard, had done her best to keep the three apart. She had a hunch that they were up to something and felt it best that she keep them apart as much as possible. She would ask Harry to clean up the front garden, Hermione to dust the living room and Ron to prepare the backyard lawn for the wedding. All three would be separated and have no means to decide when to get together to open the package. The separation lasted up until the wedding.

Two days before the wedding, Fleur and Bill arrived at the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley was so excited to see them that she had forgotten to keep the three separated. As she was sitting down with the soon to be wed couple, Harry motioned for Ron to follow him. They walked into the living room where Hermione and Ginny were sitting. Hermione was reading, of course, and Ginny was flipping through a magazine.

They needed to get Hermione's attention and go upstairs without suspicion. Harry didn't want to get Ginny involved in the package.

"Er- Hermione," She looked up at Harry. "Do you have _Hogwarts: A History_ here?"

"Yeah, sure. It's upstairs. Why? What do you need it for?" she asked.

"Well, see Ron and I are arguing over, er, the er…" Harry didn't know what to say.

"We are arguing over the Chamber of Secrets." He looked at Harry. "Yeah, see I think it's mentioned in the book and Harry swears it's not."

Ginny looked at Harry in confusion. Of course, Ron would randomly pick the one thing that Ginny would be interested in.

"Wow. Really Harry? I thought you would know the answer to that. No need for the book, Ron you are rig—" but she was cut off.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled. "Sorry. We want the book, please," Harry added to be a bit nicer.

"Oh, fine," she said closing the book she was reading. They followed her upstairs and into Ginny's room.

"Hermione, we don't need the book. We just needed to get away from everyone. We need to find a goodtime to get together so we can open the package," Harry said.

"Are you ready to open it Harry?" she asked.

"Yeah I am." Harry said.

"Well, what about now? Let's go up to my room and open it now." Ron suggested.

"We can't. Ginny might come up here and see who was right about the Chamber of Secrets. That was the best you got? I mean seriously Ron. That is probably the only thing in that bloody book she cares about. She almost died there! She could come up here any second and see that we are up to something." Harry's temper rose a bit. Thinking that Ginny could have died there in the Chamber aggravated him.

Ron looked embarrassed for being so stupid. "I'm sorry. You're right."

"It's fine. We just need another time to meet that's all."

"Well, what about tomorrow during the wedding. There will be so much going on that no one will know we are even gone."

"That's perfect Hermione!" Harry said. "Okay, so it's settled. Tomorrow I'll come find you guys and we'll open it."

Chapter Three: The Wedding

Harry woke up to Mrs. Weasley pounding on the door. "Boys! It's time to get up! Come on! Let's go! Don't get all dressed up yet. I need some help setting up!"

Harry sat up and saw Ron throw a pillow over his head and mumble something, which he couldn't quite make out. "C'mon Ron, get up," Harry said throwing his pillow at him.

They went down stairs and sat down at the kitchen table. "Mmmm. I could go for pancakes, sausage, bacon, and maybe some eggs. Oh and some toast. Yeah that sounds good," Ron said rubbing his stomach.

"Your appetite never seems to surprise me Ron," Hermione walked in with her arms filled with flowers.

"Ron! Harry! What are you doing sitting down? Come on there is tons of work to be done. Let's go. Get on with it," Mrs. Weasley said as she entered also carrying flowers.

"But, Mum. We're starving!" Ron complained.

"I have no time to make you breakfast Ron," she said frustrately. "Harry, you'll be aright?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah Mrs. Weasley. I'll just have a biscuit. I'm not really hungry anyway," Harry said grabbing a biscuit off the plate.

"Ok, good. Well you boys go help Mr. Weasley and the other boys set up the back yard then go get dressed. And Ron! Make sure you fix your hair. It looks like Pidwegon's nest!" She yelled as they left the kitchen.

"I don't get it! She treats you so special. I mean, I understood it the first two summers but you're like family now. She should treat you like she treats me!" he said bitterly. "And what's wrong with my hair?"

They laughed and went out back to help Mr. Weasley set up. For the next thirty minutes the boys set up chairs and flowerpots and wedding decorations for the ceremony and reception. Afterwards they headed upstairs to get ready.

Harry and Ron got dressed in their suit jackets of dark purple, special request from Fleur so they would match the bridesmaids. All the Weasley brothers were serving as groomsmen except for Percy who was still on outs with the family. Bill had asked Harry to also stand up at the alter with them. Harry felt honored to do so.

Once they had their wedding attire on they looked at each other and shared a quick laugh. They looked ridiculous! Ron with his red mop top head, purple jacket, lavender shirt, and purple metallic tie, was quite the site. Harry looked the same, just not as funny as Ron.

Ron went downstairs with Harry following. Harry collided with Ginny who was wearing a lavender bride's maid dress. "Oh, gosh. I'm so sorry," he said. Realizing it was Ginny he commented, "Wow, Ginny you-, you look beautiful." She blushed and murmured "Thanks," and went down the stairs.

The wedding ceremony was quick and much less painful than Harry intended it to be. It lasted all of seven minutes; he counted. During the ceremony Harry stared blankly at a tree, he was embarrassed to be standing in front of everyone. At the reception he was able to mingle with the all the guests who he had not noticed before.

After a few drinks of butterbeer, Harry decided to slip away and go find Ron and Hermione. He spotted Ron talking with Fred and George, who were also wearing the same suit. "Hey Harry! You sure look great!" Fred said sarcastically. "Yeah, purple is definitely your color!" George echoed and the two laughed.

"Yeah, thanks. Er- Ron, I need to show you something." Harry said.

"Alright," Ron walked away from the laughing twins. "Thank god, I have been trying to get away from them. I tried to tell them they looked just as ridiculous. I mean, bloody hell, we are wearing the same exact clothes! But, no! Something's is much more funny about the way I look." Just as he was complaining Hermione showed up out of nowhere.

"Well Fleur's choice in the bride's maids dresses was great. I think they are gorgeous, don't you?" she asked.

Ron, who was staring at Hermione during the entire ceremony, shrugged and said, "Yeah, they're great. I guess. Well, are we going to do this or what?"

"Yeah, come on." Harry said dipping into the house.

Chapter Four: Dumbledore's Letter

Harry, Hermione and Ron ran up to Ron's room, where Harry took the package McGonagall had given him out of his trunk. For a few moments the trio sat staring at the mysterious package. "What do you think is in it?" Hermione asked.

"Who knows? It could be Dumbledore's socks for all we know. But let's find out!" Ron said.

Harry untied the twine slowly. He wasn't sure what to expect, but he was sure that it had something to do with his mission. Harry trusted Dumbledore and hoped that he wouldn't lead Harry on a wild goose hunt.

Harry threw the unraveled twine on the floor. He opened the parcel and reached his hand in. He felt items that were cold to the touch. His hand closed around a thin, cold rope and he pulled it out. A gold locket fell out Harry's hands. He immediately looked at Ron and Hermione, who were staring at the locket in awe. "What is it?" Ron asked.

"Well, Ron. It's a locket. You know, like a necklace a girl wears," she said semi-sarcastically. "What does it have to do with anything though?" she asked Harry.

"I don't know," and with that said Harry reached his hand back into the bag. Again his hand felt cold things. He grabbed the next item he felt. He pulled out what looked to be a tiara. He set it down on the floor.

"I know what that is!" Hermione exclaimed. "It's Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem! I read about her and it in _Hogwarts: __A__ History_."

"What does it have to do with the locket though?" Ron asked.

"Er- I'm not so sure," she murmured.

Harry paused for a moment and then reached his hand back into the bag. He grasped his hand around another object and pulled it out. He placed a silver cup on the floor next to the other two objects. The group was silent. Harry reached his hand back into the bag for the fourth time. He clutched an object that felt like a book. He pulled it out and gazed at it in his hand.

"It's Tom Riddle's diary." Harry said.

"But, Dumbledore said you destroyed it. It was one of the horcruxes, right?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," Harry said while placing the diary down. He reached his hand back into the bag.

"So, that means that these are all horcruxes, right?" Hermione said.

Harry pulled out a long envelope. On the front of the envelope it said "Harry." He glanced up at Ron and Hermione. He flipped the envelope over. He ran his fingers over the red candle wax seal stamped with a "D." He took a breath and opened the sealed envelope. He pulled out a letter and dropped the envelope on the floor. A broken ring fell out onto the floor. Hermione picked it up, but Harry didn't notice.

Harry unfolded the letter and read it to himself. It read:

"Harry, my dear boy,

There is so much that I was not able to tell you. But, I was able to provide you with some help. You will surely recognize the ring and diary. And yes, they are the horcruxes, as are the other items. Surely you will have counted that there are five in this package. Only two, however, have been destroyed. You must destroy the remaining three, and the last two horcruxes that exist.

Harry, I am so sorry to tell you that I was wrong. I do not know how to tell you this and would greatly appreciate your understanding. I did not want to leave you in the dark, but I have just figured it out myself. I am very weak Harry, and I know that I will not last much longer. If you have received this letter it means I am dead, to put it bluntly. But, Harry that does not mean it is over.

Harry the two remaining horcruxes are very special to Voldemort. They represent his greatest friend and his worst enemy. You will figure it out. I know that you will.

Best of luck Harry and as you figure it out, remember the prophecy.

Good Luck,Albus Dumbledore"

"Harry, are you alright," Hermione asked as she looked at his pale white face. "Harry, what is it?"

"I'm one of them," he said as he his green eyes met Hermione's.

"One of what?" Ron asked.

"I'm one of the horcruxes. Voldemort put his soul into me," Harry said handing Hermione and Ron the letter.

"Harry, you must be mistaken," Hermione said taking the letter. Ron and Hermione read the letter. Harry sat staring at the horcruxes on the floor. Hermione looked up and stared at Harry.

"Harry, I don't know what to say. Are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"What are we going to do?" Ron questioned.

"We? We are not going to do anything! I am going to finish this!" Harry screamed.

"Harry, first of all we are not going to leave you! We are in this together. And, second of all, Harry, you aren't sure what this means," Hermione said.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I am…" Harry stopped.

"Confused? Upset? Angry? Harry I, we, can't imagine how you feel. But you have to know that we are not going to walk away! You need us!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Okay, you're right. I'm sorry. What should we do?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we should think about something else. You know, to get your mind off of it," Ron said.

"Look, I know what you are both thinking, that I am going to die. Now that we have that out in the open, can we please try and figure this out," he said pointing to the letter.

"Harry, you are not-"

"Hermione! STOP! Okay, just stop! I _am_ _going to_ die. It's right here! I'm apart of him. _He_ is inside me. The only way for him to die is for me to die first. Dumbledore said he was wrong. He was wrong about me; I'm not the 'chosen one,'" Harry said bitterly. "I know it must be hard for you to accept your friend has to die, but I have accepted it. You want to know why," Harry asked staring into Hermione's tearful eyes. He couldn't look at her eyes anymore so he turned to Ron, who looked like he was watching a ghost. "Because I am what's stopping him from ruling the world. We have to stop him. And to do that, I have to die!" he said as he sat on the floor of Ron's room.

"Okay, so someone else has to kill him, right? I will. I mean he is taking you away from us. But I'm not killing you Harry. So don't even ask. And don't ask Hermione either, I'm not letting her do it," Ron said looking straight into his eyes.

"No, Ron," Hermione said.

"You are not going to kill Harry, Hermione!" Ron screamed.

"No, no I am not," she said wiping away her tears. "I won't kill Harry. And you won't kill Voldemort."

"What do you mean? Of course, I will. He is taking Harry from us. He's our best friend. I won't just let him get away with that." Ron screamed.

"Ron, you aren't the chosen one. Harry," she said turning to him. "The prophecy. Dumbledore said to remember it."

"Two boys born in July, I am one of them and the other is…" Harry said.

"Neville," Hermione and Harry said together.

"Woah, wait. Neville? Don't get me wrong, I mean he has improved a lot, but he can't kill Voldemort," Ron admitted.

"We'll have to train him," Harry said.

"Okay, we'll get back to that. What about the horcruxes?" Ron asked.

"Well the diary and ring have already been destroyed. Wait, the ring. Where is the ring?" Harry panicked, looking around.

"Harry, I have it. It's right here." Hermione held out her hand. The two halves of the ring were on her hand.

"It's been cut in half. What could have done that?" Harry asked.

There was a long silence. The trio sat not daring to look at each other.

"Well, it could be the Sword of Gryffindor. It's how you destroyed the diary. What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Ron asked.

"Ron! You're brilliant! Harry that's it. It's the sword. That's how you destroy the horcruxes," Hermione exclaimed.

"Okay, well that takes care of that. But look here," Harry said while pointing to the note. "They represent his greatest friend and his worst enemy.' Who is his greatest friend?"

"I didn't know he _could_ have friends," Ron said semi-sarcastically.

"Well, Harry, I think that we have time to figure that out. We need to get the sword and figure out how we are going to train Neville. He is still going to school in September," Hermione said.

"Well, that's a just in a two weeks," Harry said. "We will have to go to Hogwarts and train Neville there. Snape might be suspicious if he just up and leaves."

"And we'll need help getting the sword. It's in his office, so we'll need some one to help us get it," Ron added.

"Professor McGonagall will help, I'm sure of it," Harry reassured them.

"Well, I think we accomplished a lot tonight. We should get to bed it's late. I can't believe we have been up here for four hours. We will figure out Neville tomorrow. Sound like a plan?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, Hermione," Harry said. The trio knelt on the floor and put the horcruxes back into the package and Harry folded the letter and placed into its envelope and back into the package.

Ron got up and sank on to his bed. Hermione walked to the door and Harry followed her. "Hermione," he said and she turned towards him. "Look, I know it must be hard to hear that I have to die but-"

"Harry, I know you have to. But that doesn't make it not sad. I'm losing one of my best friends. If it could be any other way, I would much prefer that, but I'm sure there isn't any other way. It's not going to be easy to watch you die, Harry. It will take everything Ron and I have to not try and help you. We will have to live with watching you die for the rest of our lives, but that doesn't mean you will be alone in this. We are not leaving your side," she said wiping more tears from her cheeks.

And with that she turned and opened the door and left. Harry turned around saw Ron staring at him. "She's right, you know? You aren't asking us to do this, but there is no way we won't be there. You know how we will feel; it's kind of like you and your parents you know. You were helpless, like me and Hermione will be. And you had to live with watching them die. So will we. But, we won't hate you for it Harry, just like you don't hate your parents for it. We will get through this together."

Harry nodded to Ron as he sat on his own bed. Ron put his pajamas on and Harry did the same thing. He climbed into bed and wondered how everything would turn out. Harry wondered why he wasn't scared of the dying. He thought about it for a long time until his eyelids fell heavy and closed.

Chapter Five: Neville's Visit

Harry woke up after what only felt like an hour nap. Ron was already up. His bed was empty. Harry rolled out of bed and got dressed. As he climbed down the stairs to the kitchen he heard a familiar voice. He sprinted into the kitchen and saw Neville Longbottom sitting at the table. He shared a quick smile with Neville and a panicked glance with Hermione and Ron.

"Harry, after last night, when we were talking about how much we missed everyone, I sent a letter to Neville and asked him to come visit us here. I hope your-er- not mad," Hermione said with a convincing glare.

"Oh, of course not Hermione. Neville it's good to see you!" Harry exclaimed.

Mrs. Weasley out did herself and made a huge lunch. For an hour Harry forgot his fate and he, Ron, Hermione, Neville and even Ginny had a great time. They laughed, joked, and ate so much food that Harry felt nauseous. After their feast, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Neville went upstairs to Ron's room. It was time to tell Neville their plan, but not the truth.

They all sat on the floor. "You guys, it's so good to see you. My gran, she wasn't so happy when I said I was going to visit some friends, but once I told her it was you guys she was happy to let me come visit."

"Neville, we are really happy that you are here. We have to tell you-" Hermione was interrupted by Mrs. Weasley.

"Neville, you have a letter," she screamed up the stairs.

"Oh, bloody hell. I forgot to write gran and tell her I made it here safely. Be right back," he said as he ran out the door.

"Look, I don't want him to know that I am going to die or that he is the 'chosen one' just yet okay? I think he will freak out. So let me handle it okay?"

"Yeah, sure. You take the lead and we'll just follow," Ron agreed.

The three sat in silence until Neville came back and sat with them.

"So, you guys said that you have something to tell me. What's up?"

"So, Neville, you know there is going to a pretty big battle coming up," Harry said as Neville nodded. "Dumbledore's Army really improved and we want to keep it going. I know a lot of people aren't going back to Hogwarts, but Ron, Hermione and I are just not as students. We are going to train you, and the others. The battle is going to happen soon so we have to get started. Since your here now, we figured we would start training you right away. What do you say?"

"Well, it sounds like a great idea. You know I'll definitely be behind you, but a lot of people left Harry. And a lot of people are going to be scared. How will you stay in Hogwarts without being seen?" Neville sounded worried.

"We'll stay in the Room of Requirement. Look Neville even if it's just you, me, Luna, Ron and Hermione, it's our only chance. We have to do it. We have to go to Hogwarts to get Gryffindor's Sword, so we will be there anyway" Harry said realizing he might have said too much. Neville looked puzzled. "To be honest, Neville, we trust you and Luna. We want to tell you everything and we will but we cant' tell you all at once," Harry explained.

"Okay, er- I mean it means a lot that you guys trust me enough to tell me what's going on. No matter what I'll be with right behind you," he reassured the trio.

"So, look, Dumbledore and I were on a mission before Snape killed him. Voldemort split his soul into seven parts," Neville had a very confused face on. "I know it sounds crazy but it's true." Harry got up and opened a dresser drawer where he had put the package of horcruxes. He opened it up and pulled out every horcrux and laid them on the floor in front of Neville, who looked very confused. Harry looked at Hermione and Ron, who shared a look of worrisome. Harry knew they thought that maybe he was sharing too much information. Harry handed the letter to Neville.

"So, these are the horcruxes?" Neville asked. "So there are these five, his best friend, and his worst enemy? So Nigini and Dumbledore, right?"

Harry, Hermione, and Ron exchanged a great look of surprise and shock. "Neville!" Hermione shrieked. "You're right! It's Nigini!"

Harry added, "And Dumbledore!" while giving Ron and Hermione a look.

"Of course, this makes so much sense!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Wait? You guys didn't know?" Neville asked.

"Er-, no not exactly," Ron said as he gave Harry a look.

"So, you destroy them with the sword?" Neville asked.

"Wow, Neville you're on a roll," Ron said.

"Exactly, that's why we need to be in Hogwarts." Hermione told Neville.

"So, what's the plan?" Neville asked.

"Well, we need a time to come when Hogwarts will be busy so if we do get noticed we still might not get caught. Of course, we will be under the invisibility coat." Hermione explained.

"The first day of school should be perfect for that. It'd be better if you came when we were in the great hall. That way everyone will be eating instead of wandering around the halls," Neville said full of great ideas. "What about my training?"

"We'll start now. It'll take a lot on your part. Hermione, would you gather a list of curses and hexes for Neville to study? And Ron, you'll need a copy of that list too. You're going to be running the training at first. I have to work on the sword and perfect our plan a bit more. Sound good to everyone," Harry asked. "Oh, and Neville, definitely invite Luna and any other D.A. members to our meetings. But right now, let's keep it between us."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Over the following two weeks, Harry perfected their plan; Hermione gathered a list of hexes and curses, Ron and Neville practiced hard with the help of Harry and Hermione. The four of them practiced for a week at the burrow while Mrs. Weasley was concentrated on other things. After the week was up Neville left the burrow and returned to his gran to prepare for school. Meanwhile, Ron and Hermione were preparing for their trip to Hogwarts.

Chapter Six: Hogwarts

The night before the trio was about to depart for Hogwarts, they all sat down to go over their plan in Ron's room. "We will leave here at ten o'clock tomorrow morning and fly on broomstick to King's Cross Station. From there we will follow the train to Hogwarts. We will wait until seven o'clock when everyone will be in the Dining Hall. Neville will at some point tell McGonagall that we are coming. We will enter Hogwarts through the entrance at the Whomping Willow and proceed to the Room of Requirement and wait for Neville to meet us there. The next day, while Snape is in class we'll sneak into his office and get the sword. Neville and Luna will come and together we'll finish off the horcruxes that Dumbledore collected." Harry looked at Hermione and Ron as they took in all this information.

"This might sound like a stupid questioned, but how will we get Voldemort to Hogwarts?" Ron asked.

"Er, I'm not sure," Harry had thought of everything about that.

"Well, Harry I have an idea, it won't be easy. But, I think it will work," Hermione took a deep breath. "I think if we cast the Dark Mark above Hogwarts, he'll come. The only other thing is that all of his Death Eaters will come to."

"Well, that's one option. No offense, but I'd rather have another option Hermione," Harry murmured.

"It can be our back up plan. All right, let's go pack. Remember to pack light," Hermione said as she left the room.

Ron began packing and Harry did the same. He grabbed a knapsack and put the package of horcruxes, his invisibility cloak, a change of clothes, and a pair of pajamas into the knapsack. He turned to Ron, who had already sealed his knapsack. They brought their knapsacks downstairs where they met Hermione in the kitchen.

They had lied to Mrs. Weasley saying they were going to Hermione's muggle home for a week or so. After saying good-bye to Mrs. Weasley, the three went to the shed to retrieve brooms. They mounted their brooms and began journey.

The journey was uneventful. They made it to King's Cross station in a little over two hours. They were able to stretch their legs for an hour before they began their long leg of their journey.

Again, their journey was uneventful. They followed the Hogwarts Express at a high altitude so they were not noticed. Once they saw the castle, they grounded themselves allowing the students enough time to get into the castle. Then they rose into the air once again.

They spotted the Whomping Willow and descended to the ground once more. They landed a safe distance away from the brutal tree. Harry volunteered himself to be the one to press the knot on the tree to open the secret passage way. He mounted his broom once more, as did Hermione and Ron. He gripped the handle tightly with both hands, and kicked off the ground. He hovered while Ron and Hermione kicked off as well. And on the count of three he sped towards the knot. The branches began thrashing and moving violently in the air. Harry dodged them and circled around the tree for the knot. He reached out his arm and pressed it. The tree immediately calmed down and Hermione and Ron flew into the secret passage, shortly followed by Harry.

"Good job, Harry," Hermione said.

"Yeah, nice job, mate," Ron added as they all dismounted their brooms. Even though they were underground, they could hear the clock tower strike seven. Harry was sure every one was inside the Dining Hall and that it was safe to enter the school. They laid their broomsticks on the floor. Harry took his knapsack off and pulled out the invisibility cloak and threw it around them.

"Just in case," he whispered.

The trio set out in the tunnel and made into the school with no problem. However, right when they turned the corner to go upstairs, they came to a halt. Two voices could be heard and it sounded as if they were getting closer. They froze and held their breath. Harry recognized the voices immediately. It was Professor McGonagall and Snape.

"Minerva, for the last time. The Carrows are additions to the staff made by the Dark Lord himself. If you have a problem, I'm sure he'd love to address it himself," Snape snapped as they rounded the corner, now in perfect sight of the invisible trio.

"_Headmaster_ Snape, I was only expressing my concerns to their teaching habits. Performing the Cruciatus Curse on students has never been allowed at this school before. You are in the wrong here Severus!" With those words Snape turned and pushed her against the wall.

"Surely, Minerva, you will address me as Headmaster Snape, and will never question my or the Dark Lord's instructions ever again! Consider this your only warning!" He said with a glare of hate in his eyes, and with that he turned and rushed off to the dining room.

Professor McGonagall straightened herself upright and clinched her hand around her wand as if she was going to curse him right then and there. Harry made a haste decision and opened the cloak enough that she could see him.

"Pppotter!" she gasped. "Cover yourself up! Quickly up to the Room of Requirement," she whispered. "I'll be there shortly." She gave him a look of intensity and she hustled off in the same direction as Snape.

Chapter Seven: The Sword

Harry, Hermione and Ron made it to the Room of Requirement with ease. They didn't run into any more professors along the way. They sat waiting for Neville, Luna or Professor McGonagall to come. An hour and a half later the door opened and in came all three.

"Oh, Harry! Ron! Hermione!" Luna squealed and ran to give each a hug.

"Potter, that was a daring move you pulled earlier," McGonagall said. "You were very lucky no one else was around."

"Er, sorry Professor." Harry said feeling embarrassed.

"Here, we brought you some food," Neville said as he took rolled up napkins from under his robes. Luna did the same and handed them the napkins.

"Oh, terrific. I'm starving," Ron said as he sat down and began opening the napkins. Hermione and Harry sat down to also eating quickly.

"Professor, you said if I needed any help I could ask you," Harry said.

"Yes, Potter, that still applies."

"I need Gryffindor's Sword. How could I get it?" Harry asked.

"Well, that will be tricky. Snape doesn't teach classes anymore and it will be hard to tell when he won't be there," Professor McGonagall said discouragingly.

"Professor," Luna said. "We could create a diversion in class tomorrow."

"Explain please, Luna," McGonagall said.

"Well, Neville and I are both in your class tomorrow and so is a few D.A. members. We could convince one of them to cause some trouble. I could go fetch Snape for you, while Neville notifies them that he's out of his office," Luna explained as she looked around for the approval of the others.

"Yes, that could be risky, but it very well could work. You three need your rest, one of these two will bring you breakfast and will come get you for this plan. Get some rest," she said as she turned and walked to the door. "There will be plenty of time to talk tomorrow. Come on you two off to your dorms."

They exchanged their goodbyes and Harry, Hermione, and Ron were left alone once again. "Do you think their plan will work, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"It'll have to," he responded.

"What other choice do we have," Ron added.

The three got ready for bed and were asleep within minutes.

The door opened, and Harry jumped to his feet, wand in hand. "Luna, you scared me!" he shouted.

"I'm sorry," she said. She pulled out a backpack and pulled out juice and muffins. "So, Neville and I talked to a few of the D.A. members and they are ready for the plan. They know your back and they are excited. Neville, well, he also told me what's going on. And Harry, I think I found something wrong in your plan," she said as she looked in his eyes. "Dumbledore isn't his worst enemy. Sure, he was scared of Dumbledore, but Harry, you are his worst enemy."

Shocked Harry asked, "Did you tell Neville this?" She shook her head.

"Perfect," Ron said followed by a long yawn, which woke Hermione up. "Breakfast. I'm starving!"

"Honestly, Ron, is food always what you think about?" she said as she stretched. "Oh, Luna! Hey, what's up?"

"Hey Hermione. I was just telling Harry, a flaw in your plan."

"You ere doin what?" Ron said with a mouthful.

"Dumbledore isn't Voldemort's worst enemy, Harry is," she explained. The three shared a look of horror.

Harry broke the silence. "Actually, Luna you're wrong, but right at the same time. It wasn't Dumbledore. And it isn't me. Voldemort thinks it is. But it's not," he told her. "Everyone thinks it's me. But Dumbledore found out before he died that it's not me."

"What? Then who is it?" She asked.

"It's Neville," Hermione told her.

"What? Neville? It can't be, you must be wrong," she said confused.

They explained everything to her. She sat down, shocked, horrified and confused. "You can't tell him, Luna. We are going to tell him but you can't tell him just yet, okay?" Harry said.

All she could do was nod her head. She stood up, looked at the floor, and said "Either Neville or me will come get you when we are ready," she said and left without another word.

"Do you think she'll be alright? Do you think she'll tell Neville?" Ron asked.

"She'll be fine and she won't tell Neville. Luna is strong and smart. She knows Neville would probably freak out," Hermione informed Ron.

They waited in almost silence for three hours when the door opened. Neville entered, panting for air. "It's time," he gasped.

"Hermione, you stay here okay? Ron come with me," Harry instructed as they both nodded in agreement. Harry grabbed the invisibility cloak and threw it over Ron and him. Neville held the door open and they parted their ways. Ron and Harry moved through the corridors quietly, but rather quickly. As they went up the first flight of stairs and rounded the corner they froze. They could hear Luna's voice.

"Headmaster, you really must hurry! Colin Creevey used what he thought was a Weasley Wheezes Dark Powder, just to be annoying. And he threw it in Cho's face. And she's really badly hurt, because it wasn't Dark Powder. It was fireworks! Come on, you have got to hurry!" she said as she was running past Harry and Ron. Snape was trailing behind at a hastened paste, but looked annoyed rather than worried. As soon as they heard his footsteps going down the marble staircase, they hurried up to his office.

They reached the gargoyle that guards the entrance. "Oh, bloody hell! We don't know his password," Ron said swearing.

"I think I know what it is," Harry said. He cleared his throat and said, "Lily's eyes." The gargoyle jumped aside and the wall opened. "Good guess!" Ron said.

They ran up the spiral staircase and opened the office door. It caught Harry's eye immediately. "There it is!" Harry exclaimed. Still covered in the cloak, Harry and Ron shuffled to the shelf. Harry reached his arm out and picked up the sword.

Ron pulled his wand out, "Replicatatum!" Another sword appeared in Harry's other hand. It was identical. "He'll notice it's gone."

"Good thinking," Harry said as he placed the fake sword on the shelf. They quickly left his office and went back to the Room of Requirement with no obstacles.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Hermione exclaimed as the door opened and closed. They pulled off the cloak. "I was worried!"

"It was easy! Like taking candy from a baby," Ron said.

Harry and Ron told Hermione what Luna's story was and they were anxious to find out what happened. They decided to wait for Luna and Neville to destroy the horcruxes. The door opened around 8:15 PM that night. Neville and Luna entered. They immediately started to tell them that the plan went perfectly. Snape was furious, but nevertheless it worked.

"So, I think we should get on with destroying the horcruxes," Hermione suggested. "Harry, are you ready?" Hermione said as she held out the package.

"Sure," he said reaching in and grabbing the cup. He placed it on the floor in front of him. Ron handed him the sword and everyone went behind Harry. "Okay, I guess I just stab it right?" he said as he looked for answer. Ron and Neville shrugged, while Luna and Hermione nodded.

Harry raised the sword above his head. He took a deep breath with his eyes focused on the cup. With all his might, he swung his arms down. There was a burst of light and Harry let out a loud scream in pain, his scar was burning. To his surprise, a high-pitched scream echoed back. It seemed to be from the cup. The light flickered out and Harry collapsed on the ground. Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna all rushed to his side. "Harry!" Hermione screamed as she lifted his head.

"I'm alright, it just knocked the wind out of me," he panted, struggling for breath.

"Maybe I should do the next one," Luna suggested.

"Yeah, go for it," Harry complied.

Luna picked up the tiara and placed it next to the broke cup. "Alright, here it goes," she murmured. She raised the sword above her head and drove the sword into the tiara. There was another bright flash of light and another painful, high-pitched scream that came from the tiara. Harry's scar burned again. Luna was thrown backwards. Neville was the first one to her side. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said rubbing her head. "Someone else can have a go at it."

"I'll do it," Hermione volunteered. She picked up the last horcrux and placed the locket next to the broken tiara. With out hesitation, Hermione closed her eyes, brought the sword up and swung it down in one quick movement. The same thing happened: a bright flash of light and a piercing scream released from the locket. His scar felt like it was on fire. After the light faded, Hermione was still clutching the sword and standing up. She staggered backwards and Ron embraced her. She was shaking in fear. "It was like I felt him inside of me," she cried.

"It's okay," Ron said hugging her.

Chapter Eight: The Goodbye

The group sat in a circle in complete silence, until Hermione said, "Harry, I think he knows. I think he's coming. I could feel it." She looked up at him; there were tears in her eyes. "I know it sounds crazy, but I swear I'm not," She cried.

"Hermione, I don't think your crazy. I think your right. My scar was burning each time we destroyed a horcrux. We don't have much time," he said. For the first time, Harry was scared. "Neville, we need to tell you-" just then the door swung open. "He's here! In the castle!" McGonagall screamed as she rushed in. Followed behind her were fifteen of D.A. members.

"Harry, we aren't ready! We didn't tell him!" Hermione screamed as she jumped to her feet. The rest of the group stood up as well.

"He knows Hermione! He knows he's risking his life! We all do!" Luna shot Harry, Ron and Hermione a look.

"Neville, brief everyone of what's just happened, will you?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, sure. No problem," he said. As he began to tell everyone of what they just accomplished, Luna walked over to the trio.

"It's best if he doesn't know. He looks up to you Harry, he might not be able to handle it." Luna pleaded.

"Okay, but if it comes down to it, someone will have to tell him. Okay?" Harry asked and they all nodded.

"Alright every one listen up!" Harry said. "Find a partner and stick with them. Use everything you know! This is it! We have to make sure it ends tonight! We have to do this for Dumbledore! Let's go!" Harry screamed. He turned to Hermione, Ron, and Luna, "Nigini has to die before I do. I'm going to fight Voldemort, Neville is the true chosen one, and it should be instinct for him to want to kill Voldemort. So when, Voldemort kills me, he'll think he'll have won. That will be Neville's chance. You have to urge him if he needs it okay?" Harry looked into their eyes. Hermione was crying and she hugged him, "I love you, Harry. You've been such a good friend."

"Thanks, Hermione. I love you too. Come on. Stop crying. I could have never gotten this far with out you! You have been the brains of the operation the whole time. We are going to do this. We have to," he said as the tears fell from her eyes and she nodded her head. He let go and immediately Luna was hugging him.

"Harry, we'll do this for you and Dumbledore," Luna said.

"Thanks, Luna," Harry said as he hugged her back. Hermione and Luna moved towards the group giving Ron and Harry some time.

"This is weird, having to say goodbye to you," Ron admitted.

"Ron, you were my first friend, my best mate. You became family. You were always there for me. All this time, no questions or complaints, well maybe some complaints, but you were always by my side. Thank you," With his words both boys stood there with tears rolling down their face. "Tell Ginny that I'm sorry, and that I love her," Harry said wiping tears from his cheek.

"Of course," Ron nodded and hugged Harry. They parted and Ron pulled up the sword of Gryffindor and said, "Let's go kill this bloody bastard!"

The reunited member's gathered up and Harry turned to look at his four friends behind him. "Harry, we are with you till the end," Neville said. And with that the whole grouped yelled in agreement and the door opened.

Chapter Nine: The Battle

The group changed out the door and went separate ways. Harry, Luna, Ron, Hermione, Neville followed McGonagall down the corridor that led to the staircases. To Harry's surprise he saw dozens of duels between students and Death Eaters. McGonagall rushed down the stairs and met a man, who Harry recognized to be a Carrow. She looked him straight in the eye, "Avada Kedavra!" With a flash of green light, he fell dead.

They continued down the stairs and dodge flying curses. They parted from McGonagall and ran to the great hall. "Hey Harry!" they all heard. Harry turned to his right and there were George and Fred. "Thought you could use some help," Fred said.

"Thanks," Harry smiled at them. Harry's scarred burned with intensity and Harry almost fell over.

"Harry, all you all right?" Hermione gasped.

"Yeah, he's out here. Come on!" He screamed.

Death Eaters were running towards them. The seven of them fanned out and started casting spells. Harry screamed, "Stupefy!" He heard his friends scream curses. Hermione ducked a shooting green light and screamed "Avada Kadavra!" and struck a Death Eater square in the chest.

"Woah, Hermione!" Harry screamed. "Stupefy!" The group was beating the nine Death Eaters, now eight due to Hermione's unforgivable.

Slowly and surely the group used spells that blinded, confused, disarmed, and even tickled their opponents. Some Death Eater's fell over in pain or laughter, and some ran away scared, disarmed, or confused. The twins stayed back and the remaining five proceeded out to the courtyard.

Harry could see him. He was casting Unforgivables at students who were fleeing. Harry turned to the group, "You know what needs to happen. Nigini must be killed before Voldemort!" They nodded in assurance. Harry expected to see fear on their faces, but there was none. Ron gripped the sword tightly with his left hand and his wand in his right. Hermione had her hair pulled back into a ponytail, and had a face of anger on. Luna looked at Neville and gave an encouraging smile, which was not needed. Neville gripped his wand, and was glaring ahead.

This was it. After his years at Hogwarts, which had been his happiest, his life was coming to an end and Harry was okay with that. The only thing he was worried about was his friends, Ginny, and the rest of the Weasley family. He hoped Hermione and Ron would be able to explain everything. He had no doubt in his mind that things would fall through. He had full confidence in his friends.

"Hide behind the wall until it's time," Harry commanded. "Wait until we are dueling to come out, okay?"

"What? No we are going with you, Harry. You need us," Neville protested.

"You're right Neville I do need you, but I need to this first part alone. Okay?" Harry said. "Trust me, I'll explain later," Harry lied. He turned and started walking away, but turned around after a few steps, "Neville, good luck. All of you, good luck." Neville nodded in confusion. The rest nodded with stern faces.

Harry ran towards the courtyard and the group slowly followed behind. Harry ran toward the hooded figure, which was facing away from. He could see curses being sent from his wand to a poor victim. Harry walked under the archway and stepped into the circle, enclosed with a three-foot high stonewall around it. He turned around for one last glance at his friends, and was alarmed to find them right behind him. "GET DOWN!" Harry yelled at them. Voldemort turned around, "STUPEFY!" Harry yelled at him. With a flick of his wand he deflected his curse.

"Oh, Mister Harry Potter, so kind of you to join me," he hissed as Nigini slithered next to him. Harry kept eye contact with him until a red head caught his attention. Ron was crouching behind the wall directly behind Voldemort. Harry glanced around the circle as saw each one of his friends ducking behind the wall. "Nervous, Harry I promise it won't hurt a bit," he laughed.

A flash of green light emerged from his wand just as Harry's eyes turned from Neville's back to Voldemort's. Life seemed to freeze for a moment. He saw his mother and father smiling at him, they were proud of him he could tell. Then he saw a horror stricken face. It was Ginny and she was screaming. Harry whipped around and saw her running down the path. Their eyes met there was a high pitch scream and Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville watched their friend fall dead.

Ginny was screaming and hysterically crying, but Voldemort didn't seem to notice he pressed raised his sleeve and pressed a long lanky finger on the Dark Mark. He walked over to Harry and laughed at him, "The chosen one, ha! He barely fought. What a coward just like his parents!"

Ron ran over to Luna, "Kill the bloody snake, I have to go get Ginny." Luna had tears running down her cheek, but not a sound came from her as she took the sword. Ron reached Ginny and brought her to where Hermione was crouching, "Ginny, please, I'm begging you, stop crying. Please, try and be quiet." She nodded as tears fell.

Ron looked up as Neville jumped over the wall. "STUPEFY!" Neville shouted.

The curse hit Voldemort square in the back. He staggered for a moment, regained his balance and turned around. Glaring at him was Neville. Ron immediately stood up wand in hand and was ready to help him. "Ron," Hermione whispered. "Look Luna!" Luna was crouching and walking up right behind Nigini.

Voldemort looked at Neville in shock, "How dare you little boy? Ah, Longbottom is it? Your parents are permanently stupid shall we say, right? Beallatrix's work if I remember correctly." Neville looked furious. "Ah, a sensitive subject I presume. Are you seeking retaliation on me for killing your friend?" he questioned.

Neville stared into his cold black eyes ready for anything to happen. Ron's eyes went from Neville to Luna in an instant. He watched her raise her arms with one swift movement and pull down in the same movement. The sword pierced Nigini right in the head. Voldemort let out the high-pitched scream. He felt the piercing sword through his soul. Hermione and Ron cheered quietly. "Ron, Harry," Hermione whispered. "He was killed by Voldemort!" Ron immediately understood what she was saying. As he hopped over the wall Voldemort pointed his wand at Luna, "You stupid girl! Reducto!" Luna flew backwards and hit the stonewall hard and fell on the ground unmoving. Neville screamed. "Ah, another soft spot, huh Longbottom?"

Ron was right behind Voldemort, who apparently had no idea. He pointed his wand and whispered "Accio sword!"

"Was that your girl friend, Longbottom?" Voldemort taunted. Ron whispered, "I'm sorry, mate." He raised the sword and pull down hard with all his might. He pierced right through Harry's chest. Hermione screamed "Now, Neville!"

"AVADA KEDAVRA," he screamed with his wand pointed at Voldemort. Voldemort opened his mouth to scream but never had the chance. He collapsed right in front of Neville. Hermione rushed over to Ron, who sobbing. "It's alright, Ron," she said holding him. "You had to do it, it was the only way," she was rocking him and all he could do was nod. Neville's eyes made contact with Hermione's. "So this was how it was supposed to be?" he asked.

"Yes, Neville," Hermione nodded. "Dumbledore was wrong about Harry, you were the chosen one. You were the one who Voldemort should have feared."

Neville nodded as though he was making sense of it all. His head immediately turned to Luna, who was awake and moaning in agony. He rushed to her side. Ginny came and crouched next to Harry. She picked up his hand and sobbed uncontrollably.

The next day was Harry's funeral. Ron could barely remember what happened after Voldemort had fallen. Everything was so surreal. His best friend was gone. Voldemort had been conquered, by none other than Neville. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Neville walked into the courtyard where Harry was going to be laid to rest.

They knelt beside his gravesite. Ron broke the silence, "He would have been proud of us, you know."

"Yeah, really proud. Neville, you were great last night. You too, Luna," Hermione gave a shy smile.

"This doesn't feel right, being here with out him," Luna admitted. "He made us who we are. Life will be different with out him."

"He'd want us to be happy," it was the first time Ginny had spoken words since last night. "Do you guys mind if I have a moment?"

Hermione took her hand and squeezed it. They exchanged weak smiles. Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna got up and walked away.

"Harry, I don't know if you can hear me, but if you can I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that I ignored you this summer. It was just so hard to look at the person you love and him not want to be with you. I know you did what you thought was best, and I'm not mad at you anymore. I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry and that I love you. I always will," she placed a single lily on his grave. She stood up, said goodbye, and turned and walked away.

She rejoined the others and walked back into the school, arms wrapped around each other. Things will never be the same, and they realize that. They will just have to take one day at a time. They will always remember Harry as the boy who was determined, devoted, caring, kind, and a great wizard. He was determined to not have let Dumbledore die in vain, and they in return would do the same for him.


End file.
